It Began With A Sword
by SwiMMasteR7
Summary: A fanfic about Keima and Kanon. When Kanon gets stricken by the miasma sword, Keima starts to develop some quite illogical human feelings. Read the beginning and end of the chapter for details. Rated T for I don't know what to choose but that's what everybody else is choosing so screw it. Romance for romance. Humor for some small, scattered humor - At least what I think is humor...
1. Chapter 1

Keima was walking along the road when suddenly, he noticed a note at his feet. Curious, he picked it up and began to read it to himself.

_**Dear reader,**_

_**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! I am very nervous because, of course, it is my first time writing something like this. Please tell me whether you like it or not in the comments. I am completely open to constructive criticism. This style of writing is VERY far out of my comfort zone, for I am more experienced with action/adventure and dark/scary writing. I'm crossing my fingers that you guys like this, and I think that I will have a very fun time writing this! Thank you for reading!**_

_** The Author**_

_Odd, _Keima thought. _It's almost as if this person thinks reality is a book._ Keima disregarded this thought and stuck his head back into his PFP.

Chapter One

**Kanon**

"I LOVE YOU, KEIMA!"

As the words finally slipped out of Kanon's mouth, she felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders. She didn't care about the giant crowd of classmates eavesdropping on them from inside, yelling in bewilderment, "Kanon loves the dweeb!?" All she cared about was being wrapped in Keima's embrace. Tears of happiness and fear started pouring down her cheeks. She looked up at Keima and he blushed.

"I... I love you too..." Keima whispered into her ear, hesitantly.

Keima looked into her eyes and she could tell that he saw her fear. Immediately, he grabbed her arm and took off. _Something bad is about to happen, _she thought.

"Why are you blurting this out all of a sudden?" Keima asked frantically.

"Keima, please listen to me!" Kanon yells. "Somebody's targeting me!" They ran through the halls and passed the bewildered faces of the students passing by. Whatever that thing was, she could sense that it is nearby. _Oh, Apollo, what have I gotten myself into? _Kanon thought to herself. The two made it to the stairs before suddenly, Apollo took over.

"Humans shouldn't get involved any further than this," Kanon felt her mouth moving, but was unable to control it. _Apollo!_ she thought, seething with rage. _What are you doing!?_

"Ooh, I switched places with her! It seems a bit of my power has returned!" She turned to Keima. "It's all thanks to you. However, that's enough! I won't involve someone who has nothing to do with this." And with that, she ran off. Keima's yelling became faint and inaudible.

_Apollo, why would you do this? _Kanon asked. _You know he could've helped us!_

_ He's just a human, _Apollo told her. _Although... He did seem strangely familiar with what I was saying..._

But the two didn't have time to dwell on that, for almost immediately after, she – no, they – were suddenly confronted by a member of Vintage. The last thing Kanon could remember was a sword, immense pain, and then blacking out.

**Keima**

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, _dammit!_ There she was, a goddess that showed herself right in front of Keima, and she just took off! He couldn't really blame her for not knowing that he was all part of this. It seemed like none of them do at first. But at least the others gave him the time to explain himself and finish reconquering the host. Now, who knows what will happen to her and Kanon? After all, Kanon said that someone was targeting her.

That thought brought him back to the events that just happened. _I love you too... _That's what Keima said. Of course, he had to! If she remembered, and he admitted that he didn't love her after he confessed, it would take much longer to raise her affection levels enough to show the goddess. Yes, that's why he said it. Although, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was the tiniest sliver of truth in that statement. He didn't _love _Kanon, obviously. But when she returned to school, he remembered. Remembered that when he conquered her, it wasn't just because he wanted to capture the loose soul. Remembered how he didn't want her to forget.

No. Those thoughts were not logical. He conquered to capture the loose souls until he can break free of the contract. That was the only reason, and there was no other.

And Keima kept repeating this to himself until he had successfully fooled his own mind.

_**Thanks for reading, guys! As you can tell, this is a Keima x Kanon story. For some reason, I just love this pairing to the point where I felt like I needed to write a fanfiction about it. For this fanfic, I started out sticking mostly to the storyline, adding some custom thoughts, events and this story continues, I will start straying off from the path more and more. Sorry about that! Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read this! Please tell me what you think of chapter one and don't be afraid to tell me anything I could improve on, no matter how harsh it will sound. Don't worry, I can take it. This is my first fanfiction and romance story. Thank you!**_

_**Author Signing Off**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bloop, next chapter. Wasn't sure about some parts on this one... It's kinda hard to stick to a writing style so far out of my comfort zone. Please correct me for any bad/out of the ordinary parts in this chapter or any mistakes I make regarding spelling, grammar or information! Thank you!**_

**Kanon**

White. Blue. Head throbbing. Legs aching. Throat dry. Where? No idea. Keima? Nowhere. Once Kanon's vision became clear, she realized she was on top of a cloud overlooking a city. It wasn't just a city, it was Maijima! But it was covered in some sort of black smoke. Why was there...

_It's miasma. _An inner voice startled Kanon. It was Apollo! In the confusion of where she was, Kanon had forgotten about her.

_Miasma? _Kanon asked.

_Yes, miasma. It's a type of dark magic created by the Weiss, and your city's crawling with it._

_ What exactly does miasma do?  
Not completely sure, really. It can do a lot of different things, all of them very bad. Miasma is not good._

Suddenly, Kanon became aware that Apollo was straining her mind to speak. _Apollo, what's wrong? _she asked.

_Look behind you, _Apollo said. Kanon turned around and her jaw unhinged at what she saw. A Kanon lookalike – no, it was Apollo – was holding up a tornado of scythes.

The sky around the tornado was blood red. It ended where Apollo's hands were, and her position clearly indicated that she was holding it up. Covering the tornado were scythes swirling around in the vortex.

"W-w-what the hell!?"Kanon was dumbfounded.

"You're probably confused," Apollo explained. "This twister-like thing is death, and I'm using all the power I have to keep it from touching the ground. If it does, death will take us both. That sword we got stabbed with was covered in miasma, and it is making it extremely hard to endure while the cut isn't being healed."

_ "_Can't they just stitch it up?"  
"No, not a miasma wound. For that, you have to call upon the power of the goddesses. And as you can see, I am not in the condition to drop everything and start healing the wound."

"So then who will? Are we just going to sit here until we die?"  
"No, there are other goddesses. And for some reason, I have a feeling that your friend Keima is looking for them right now."

The mention of Keima made Kanon blush a little.

"Just by mentioning him?" Apollo giggled. "It's so cute, how you love him."

"I-I don't-" Kanon stuttered, red-faced. Then she remembered that she already confessed, so there was no need to hide it anymore. "I... I guess so."  
"Okay. Now come over and help me hold this thing up!"

Kanon walks over to Apollo and could only touch the manifestation before she quickly withdrew her hand in pain. "Ow ow ow ow!" she cried.

"Are you seriously that weak?" Apollo grumbled, dissapointed.

"I'm just an idol!" Kanon shouted. "What, do you think I lift weights or something?"

"_Well..._" Apollo attempted to joke, but the strain of death was too much and the joke came out wrong.

"Agh, whatever. Just, please, keep us alive." Kanon slumped down, curled up into a ball, and buried her head in her knees. _Keima..._ she thought. _I will see you again. And that's a promise._

**Keima**

"Not much change since yesterday..." Haqua said gloomily. "But she still has some energy left, so she should be okay for a while."

"I see." Keima put on the face he normally made when his mind was racing with millions of thoughts. He hated to admit, however, that he was only stuck on a few thoughts.

Suddenly, he got up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight..." Before Haqua could talk to him any more, Keima left and shut himself in his bedroom.

Keima walked by his games without a single glance at them (obviously, something is seriously wrong with him) and lays down on his bed. _She remembered... everything... _Why was Kanon all he could think about? He had to think about finding the other goddesses so he could save her. For some reason unknown to him (at that time), he strangely disliked conquering these other girls just a bit more than usual. His mind, an impenetrable fortress, immediately shooed the thought away.

It was midnight, but Keima was awake and moving. Ever so quitely, he creeped out of his room, tiptoed through the hallway, and went into the room where he and Haqua hid Kanon. There, he stood over her, consumed by sorrow. It was all his fault. He almost wanted to rest his head on her and grieve, but the sword protruding from her stomach only left two options for location he would rather not choose.

He only began truly noticing her in the events right before she got stabbed, yet Keima felt as if they have been close for a long time. Of course, this wasn't logical. But Keima was beginning to realize that the events and feelings that have been happening recently can't be predicted or controlled by logic anymore. He looked at Kanon's peaceful face for a long time before suddenly, a door opened.

**Haqua**

"K-Keima, w-what are you doing here?" Haqua stuttered. She knew she heard the tiniest noise, but she still was not expecting this.

Keima blushed fiercely and immediately jumped 3 feet away from Kanon. "Nothing," he said quickly. "I was just... I was just checking on how she was doing. Well, what are _you _doing here, Haqua?"  
"Same as you, if that's what you really were doing," she teased, smirking. She knew that he must have had some feelings for Kanon, and that's why he visited her. Truthfully, it made her a tiny bit jealous.

"Alright then, goodnight." Keima ran out the door and scurried into his bedroom.

_So Keima actually does have human emotions, _Haqua thought, smiling to herself.

_**Oh hey, the chapter's over. Huh.**_

_**Please review this in the comments, and I am completely open to constructive criticism as always! I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Thank you guys so much for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

__It was time.

The 5 goddesses joined hands, closed their eyes, and sat in a circle around the unconscious body of Kanon. With Haqua, Elsie, and Keima watching from behind, they began chanting. A dim white glow appeared to cut through the dark smoke released by the sword. However, those specks of light were quickly consumed. As the chanting grew louder, more specks popped up. However, it still wasn't enough. The goddesses began chanting faster. The dim glow became bright, and the spots became bigger. The light was overtaking the darkness, but it still wasn't enough. Almost impossibly fast, the goddesses chanted with all their might. Suddenly, a blinding light blanketed the room. A gasp, a few steps, someone being pushed over, and another gasp. And when the light dissipated, nobody could believe their eyes.

**Kanon**

It was in her final hours that she heard the voices. At the time, Kanon was lying down on the ground, exhausted and ready to give up. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, they came. Angelic voices that brought beautiful song onto her. It came down from the sky and washed out upon the land below. Kanon was more and more compelled to jump up and go closer to the voices, but something was holding her back. She struggled to fight it, but it seemed as though her feet were glued to the floor. The voices got louder and faster, and the ground loosened its hold on her feet. When she was almost ready to break free, a face materialized in the sky. It was the face of Keima Katsuragi. Jumping off the ground, Kanon soared to meet his face. When she finally did, she felt a sensation she only felt one other time, the last time they parted ways...

**Diana**

Diana knew she had to focus on her chanting, but she couldn't seem to be able to. Behind her was the very man that she loved, but was forbidden to. Her mind was flying through thoughts at the speed of light. _This is so exciting! No, it's forbidden. Tenri needs him! But... Must focus! Save Apollo! Keima... _Thoughts similar to these appeared, disappeared and reappeared millions of times. With a pang of fear, she felt Kanon slipping away. She knew she had to discard all outside thoughts. With a deep breath and closing her eyes, Diana forced all of her mind into the chanting. Then, out of nowhere, a blinding light covered the room. She heard running and immediately got pushed onto her side. When she recovered and the light dissipated, she couldn't believe her eyes.

**Haqua**

Haqua, former Section Chief, felt like she lost everything all because of the man who was standing right next to her. Yet, she was never _really_ mad at him. In fact, her feelings were quite the opposite...

Haqua discarded these thoughts and focused on overlooking the revival of Kanon/Apollo. Right when she looked back over, however, a blinding light blanketed the room. Scared, she panicked and ran into a wall. When she recovered, the light had already dissipated. And she couldn't believe her eyes. Rage and jealousy bubbled up inside her at an alarming rate.

_Kanon had locked lips with Keima._

**Keima**

It was unbelievable. A blinding light, an incredible, warm sensation, and the next thing he knew, Kanon was in front of him, their lips touching. For some reason that Keima absolutely reflected on thousands of times after, he was completely unaware of his surroundings. It seemed as though he and Kanon were in a void of darkness, and all that was left was each other. Snapping out of his shock, he hesitantly began leaning forward and kissing her back. He didn't know how long they were in this state, just that it was a feeling that could only be matched by one other time: when Keima extracted the loose soul from Kanon. When he snapped out of his daze, he had already carried himself into his room and plopped down on his bed. His mouth felt slightly odd. He reached for it with his hand and felt around for it until he realized that he was grinning ear to ear. Face turning red, he tried to frown, but when he stopped, the grin just popped back up._ Kanon... What is this feeling?_

**Elsie**

_Keima... My brother just... just... ewwwwww..._


End file.
